I'm Yours
by unofficialvalentine
Summary: <html><head></head>Sam wants to win Quinn back. Rated M for a good reason.</html>


A Fight For Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Although I wish I did..

Sam had grown tired of Santana's hurtful name calling. The one real reason he even agreed to start dating her was to make Quinn jealous. She was still dating the dough head Finn, so apparently it hadn't worked.

"Look guppy lips, all I'm saying is that you could probably fit the whole piece of cake in your mouth. All you have to do is unlock your jaw." Santana smirked. Sam shook his head and frowned. He turned to face the Latina.  
>"I've had enough of this! I can't be your boyfriend anymore." He said, standing up. Santana just shrugged. "Your loss fishy." She turned to focus her attention on something else. Sam exhaled deeply and left the room. Of course Santana was gorgeous, but she wasn't Quinn. Yeah okay, Quinn had cheated on him, but he still loved her. He sighed as he walked down the hall and saw Quinn and Finn walking together. When Finn disappeared into the restroom, Sam knew this was his chance. He walked over to the other blonde and smiled.<p>

"Hey Quinn." He said casually, leaning up against the wall. She was surprised that he was talking to her, but she smiled sweetly.  
>"Hey Sam, what's up?" She looked at him, curiosity filled her eyes. He couldn't help but smile back.<br>"I still want us to be friends. I was hoping maybe we could hangout sometime? If you're not busy tonight, stop by my house." He said, still looking at the other blonde.  
>"Sounds good, I'll be there." She told him before he walked away.<p>

He knew that it was now time to put his plan into action. There wasn't any chance in hell that he was going to sit by while Quinn continued to date Finn. Lucky Sam had a free period, so he made his way to the library and sat at an empty table. He began to think of how he could win Quinn's heart. He thought about their previous make-out sessions while they were dating. He smiled to himself. He knew exactly what she liked and if getting her back meant that he was going to have to be her sex toy, then so be it. He knew that he could love Quinn in ways that Finn would never be able to. Sam knew that he was better than Finn. He was hotter, had better moves, and even though Finn had Quinn, he wouldn't after Sam's plan was completely.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Sam walk away. Her attention was focused back on Finn when he took her hand. "Hey," He said, a smile playing on his lips. The two of the walked down the hall the their History class. During class all Quinn could do was thinking about Sam. Yes, she was with Finn now, but it wouldn't hurt if she was friends with him. She just hated not having what they used to. At least friendship would mean he was still in her life. Out of all the mistakes in her life, cheating on Sam was definitely one of the mistakes she regretted the most. He was an incredible boyfriend, and she knew that Santana was lucky to have him, even though it seemed like she didn't appreciate him as much. Quinn scribbled in her notebook, happy that she'd be spending some time with the other blonde tonight. <em>I still want us to be friends.<em> His words played in her head, and she smiled softly.

* * *

><p>After school Sam hurried home. He was glad that he'd have the house to himself tonight, and that meant that he would be able to work his magic on Quinn. He went around the house making sure everything was perfect for when Quinn came over. He had a grin stretched across his face. He had some candles lit, and he hoped that they would set the mood. He heard her knock on the door and he all but ran to the door.<p>

"Hey Quinn!" He said happily, inviting her inside.

"Hi Sam." The other blonde said, entering the house. She sat on the couch and Sam joined her. There was a moment of silence and Sam turned to face the other blode.

"I'm glad you're here." He said, taking Quinn's hand in his. He expected her to pull away but when she didn't, he smiled.

"I'm glad I here too." She smiled, lacing her fingers with the boy's. Her heart began to race uncontrolably. She blushed at the sudden realization and looked at the ground. Sam caressed Quinn's hand with his thumb. With his free hand, he lifted her chin so he could meet her gaze.

"I miss you." He said softly. Quinn shivered. Their faces were so close to each other. She still couldn't help but smile.

"I miss you too." She said, still smiling. She knew exactly what Sam wanted, and now that she knew it, she wanted the same.

Sam leaned it and kissed her fiercely. He leaned her back on the couch and placed kisses on her neck. Hearing her giggle, he began to bite gently.

Quinn moaned at Sam's kisses on her neck and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer so he was directly on top of her.

Sam looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. "You're mine. You always have been." He told before he kissed with more passion than he had before. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair and he put his hands on her waist.

Quinn moved her hands down Sam's back and began to pull his shirt up. He helped her by sitting up and taking it off himself. She slid her hands down his chest and bit her bottom lip. He smirked and moved his hand to her bare thigh, under her dress. He slid his hand up slowly, feeling Quinn shiver beneath him. He gently slid her panties down before he began to tease her clit with his finger.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned, feeling Sam tease her. The boy placed a soft kiss on her lips before she opened her eyes. She gazed at him, seeing not only lust in his eyes, but seeing love. This was something she never saw when she looked at Finn.

"Can we take to your room?" Quinn asked him, kissing his cheek. Sam nodded and took the girl's hand, leading her upstairs to his room. He openned the door and let her in first. Before sitting on the bed, she slipped off her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Sam closed the door behind him and walked over to the other blonde. He saw Quinn standing in just her bra.

She knew she had his full attention when his mouth hung open slightly. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor, next to her dress.

Sam quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He took them off as well as his boxers. He stood and looked at Quinn, in complete awe of how beautiful she was. She sat on the bed and motioned for him to come closer. Once he did she pulled him so he was hover over top of her. "Now where were we?" She asked, pulling Sam into a kiss. He moved his hand back down to her clit. He watched her face as he teased her.

"You like that?" He asked, a husky tone in his voice. Quinn bit her bottom lip, unabled to find any words. Sam moved his fingers a little deeper and Quinn moaned. "I want to hear you say it." He growled, thrusting his fingers as deep as he could.

"Y-yes... S-Sam.." Quinn moaned, and Sam smirked. He loved hearing her moan his name. He felt her clench around his fingers and he knew he was accomplishing his goal. He pulled his fingers out slowly and heard Quinn whine in protest.  
>Sam reached up to his night table and grabbed a condom. He tore the foil off and put it on his swollen member. He aligned himself at Quinn's entrance. "You're mine." He whispered in her ear, feeling her try to pull him closer.<p>

"Sam, please." She begged, wanting to feel him inside of her.

Sam smirked as he kissed Quinn. The kiss was softly, to let her know that he cared for her. He pushed the tip if his cock inside her, letting her adjust. He watched her, and waited for her to nod before going in deeper. Once she nodded, he pushed all the way in, hearing her moan.

Quinn grabbed onto his back, as he thrusted in and out of her. Her hips moved to the same rythmn as his thrusts. "S-Sam! D-don't stop!" She moaned, scratching at his back.

Sam couldn't help but groan. He picked up his pace, feeling Quinn's body tense up around him. She was close, and he knew it. He pulled most of the way out, then thrusted into her, hearing her moan loudly. His name spilled over her lips as she came down from her high. That was all the Sam needed to hear, and he groaned as he felt himself fill up the condom. He pulled out slowly and took off the condom, tying it then tossing it in the garbage can close to his bed.

Quinn pulled Sam close to her so she could snuggle into his naked chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm yours." She said quietly, looking up to meet Sam's gaze.

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He told her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

"I love you too." She answered, feeling safe wrapped in Sam's arms.


End file.
